clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
CordialSchemer
Representing element #55, CS is a aspiring do-nothing-er. She has various interests but they're all sort of thrown out of the way. Mildly athletic and just a little bit awkward, she takes her place as the first player in Session 6 to reach the medium and types in #66ccff. Appearance/Personality Long black hair, t-shirt with a book on it, shorts, gauzy wrap around the waist, about 5'5", and constantly has a sort of half smile on her face. Most if not all of your friends are convinced that you have a NICER side but this is in fact a COMPLETE LIE. You hate showing emotions because emotions are WEAK and break your CONCENTRATION which becomes a vital skill for you in the medium as enemies infest every corner. You have a tendency to be REALLY REALLY BLUNT and hurt a lot of people's feelings in that way, but you're pretty sure that as long as you apologize it's okay when it's really not. Furthermore, even though you are pretty much an ICE QUEEN you do have a softer side. Kind of like ice and SNOW. You are still cold towards people in need but you will provide your help as much as you can to ensure their survival and yours too. Although you do this, it is only for your OWN BENEFIT and for a GREATER GOOD that you're not even exists. You often question the point of EXISTENCE and seem VERY PESSIMISTIC even though you believe you are being the ONLY REALIST in your session. Although polite with your speech and intentions, sometimes it comes out a TAD BIT RUDE because you are also BLUNT. As for your definition of morality, it can only be described as UTILITARIAN. You fear nothing more than the LOSS OF YOUR TRUE FRIENDS and the TRUST you have in them. Abandonment by your PARENTS who have disappeared have disillusioned you on the concept of TRUST. You are pretty AVERAGE in EVERY WAY possible. You are around FIVE FOOT TWO, AKA: SIXTY-TWO INCHES. You're not very smart in school related stuff but you can see through people's personalities like no other and know the best way to deal with them almost immediately. Too bad you DON'T REALLY CARE ENOUGH for other people to cater to their needs. Interests Your name is CHARLOTTE MCMILLIAN. You have a MYRIAD OF INTERESTS including VIDEO GAMES which you are surprisingly PRETTY OKAY at despite being a GIRLY GIRL GIRL. No, kidding, you're not very girly at all. You DAY DREAM a lot about a place full of LIGHT AND CLOUDS and really like to think about the DEEPER THINGS IN LIFE. Even though you are EXTREMELY POLITE, even to your enemies, you tend to lie and PLOT against your allies and enemies alike. After all, it will benefit everyone in the LONG RUN. You are NOT AFRAID of anything except maybe SPIDERS AND SHIT and you're not very fond of DOGS because they're GROSS. So ya, you're kind of GERMIPHOBIC. You type with the pleasant colors you day dream about and use punctuation whether needed or not because you are always very certain about your decisions. Besides, what is the point of doubting yourself? There really isn't any! Even though it's hard to trick you, you are AWFUL at PUZZLE SHIT that just hurts your head but you STILL LIKE THEM. You have a knack for SCIENCES but you're not very FOND OF IT as your STUPID DEADBEAT COUSIN likes it. Anything he likes, you hate. Period. Modus Dichotomous Modus: The modus will ask a series of questions with the answers yes and no and go down a unlimited flowchart. Eventually it will reach a question chain which contains the question. To be fair, at least the old KIT that you dug up from the basement of your COUSIN contained some useful modifier cards that allowed your modus to become CATEGORIZED by CONCENTRATIONS of various subjects such as English, Biology, etc. You may pick the section you think it is in and proceed at a much faster speed. Later you combine your KIT with a pair of protective swimming goggles to access items on the go. Strife Despite not being very fond at all of dogs, her INANE COUSIN is freaking obsessed and keeps about fifty in the backyard. Where there are dogs, there are FRISBEES. You grabbed one for no reason and ACCIDENTALLY allocated it to your Strife Specibus. You're not very good at this whole frisbee stuff, but at least you mad e it useful later when you combine it with one of your dubious little science things that SHOOTS LIGHTING like EVERYWHERE... in a glass ball. You also combined another frisbee with a bunch of useless cutlery you had around. You dual wield these frisbees and slash through your CRUDDY SANDY LAND OF IDIOCY. The worst part is that once you throw them, you have to go get them. Oh well... Relationships You are presumed to be kind of a loner but nevertheless, sometimes people still go to you for advice. Even though you're not sure why. But ya, you have your crappy CUZ who likes DOGS even though you are a CAT person. Your Cuz is always out doing something dumb like fishing with a bow and arrow or something ridiculous. He's a total wildlife person and you think it's kind of gross. You're not sure what he uses in his Strife Specibusm, but you're pretty sure it is PADDLEKIND because he is IN LOVE with his STUPID BOAT even though you live in the MIDDLE OF A REALLY DRY PLACE. You have a huge capacity for APATHY towards EVERYTHING and that makes 'friendship' sort of dumb in your eyes. You have a FEW friends, IR and OS, primarily, but they're friends with like everyone so that doesn't really count. All of your 'friends' in SBURB are new acquaintances that you REALLY THINK ARE KIND OF SNEAKY but you warm up to them eventually. Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Ladies Category:Session 6